


Art for The Riverboat Queen by Fictionwriter

by Milomaus



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomaus/pseuds/Milomaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Raindropz Productions apologizes sincerely for this low budget video, there just wasn´t enough money and skill involved to find all the right actors for this play, so we stuck to the main characters and the real locations!</p><p>We do hope you enjoyed our little play and ask you to read the story it was inspired by, cause it will just make so much more sense!</p><p>The first small image leads you magically to 4shared, where you can watch (maybe download) the vid.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for The Riverboat Queen by Fictionwriter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Riverboat Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269467) by [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter). 



> Raindropz Productions apologizes sincerely for this low budget video, there just wasn´t enough money and skill involved to find all the right actors for this play, so we stuck to the main characters and the real locations!
> 
> We do hope you enjoyed our little play and ask you to read the story it was inspired by, cause it will just make so much more sense!
> 
> The first small image leads you magically to 4shared, where you can watch (maybe download) the vid.

[   
](http://www.4shared.com/video/vzf0gvCf/TRBQ17.html)

[ ](http://www.4shared.com/video/vzf0gvCf/TRBQ17.html)

 

[](http://www.4shared.com/video/vzf0gvCf/TRBQ17.html)   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most importantly I would like to thank margaret_r tremendously for letting me play with her totally fascinating and lovely story about diamonds, acceptance, fear and love which she wrote about The Lads from London.
> 
> Huge thanks go to bodiecuddle, who helped me with the vid not only by supporting me mentally, but really hands on when I just couldn´t figure out how to do it properly. Without her, there would´ve been no vid.
> 
> Another thank you goes to spamandtoast, the bestest there is!, to moth2fic for creating our icon (I have to learn that, too one day) and all the other artists out there on lj who made me aware of what´s important and possible!
> 
> Last but not least a humongous thank you to the Modly goddesses at the ci5_boxoftricks! Without you there would´ve been less enjoyment and laughter and light in my life! (More time for rl stuff, but who needs that anyway.)


End file.
